


The Death of Avatar Aang

by boomerangsokka (zimniysoldat)



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimniysoldat/pseuds/boomerangsokka
Summary: This is how I imagined Aang's death to go. Katara and Aang are the main characters, others are merely mentioned.





	

Aang was 66 and it was sudden. The one hundred years in the Avatar State had taken a toll on his body but it was unknown to the Air Nomad. It started on a random day where Aang felt a little off, he didn’t quite understand why his body felt so much more achey and strange. Instead the Avatar wrote it off as sleeping in a strange position and continued his day. By the end of the day he couldn’t remember feeling more worn down and tired, or at least it had been a long time since he felt so emotionally, physically and spiritually drained. Not wanting to bother his loved ones he didn’t say anything and went to bed figuring that he would feel better in the morning.

The next morning he woke up and he just knew. To face the day knowing you’re going to die either during the day or by the time you sleep is a strange and burdening thing. Instead he gathered the White Lotus, Fire Lord Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Toph and anyone else he could think. As they gathered, Aang knew they thought it strange. When he told them he wanted to talk about preparing for the next Avatar should anything happen to him, they just assumed that he was trying to be prepared and thinking ahead.

He still did not tell anyone.

It took all day to discuss and come to an agreement about the arrangements for the next Avatar–a waterbender as they all knew they would be. Once the day was over he walked with Katara hand in hand back to their home. The Avatar let out a heavy sad sigh and sat down at the foot of their bed taking her hand and kissing it softly.

“Katara….”

Katara immediately sensing something was wrong knelt in front of him, “Aang what’s wrong?”

“…I don’t think I’m going to wake up tomorrow. That’s why I gathered everyone.”

A sharp gasp came from his wife and Aang looked from their clasped hands to her face. Tears were in her eyes which caused tears of his own to form. “I knew when I woke up this morning, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

As hurt as Katara was that he kept it from her, she understood the decision he had to make. Leaning in she gave him a quick kiss, “I love you Aang, I’ll always love you.” Aang offered her a sad smile before carefully pulling her up so they were both standing. His arms wrapped around her and he leant his chin on the top of her head.

“Do you remember when you were taller than me?”

Katara let out a watery laugh, “I remember finding you and thinking you were the strangest and most intriguing boy I had ever met.”

Aang hummed in response.

Together they got ready for bed and then laid down. Katara held Aang as the two fell asleep.

The next morning Katara woke up and was surprised to find Aang still in bed. He was always an early riser and so she was used to waking up to a cold bed. Glancing at his peaceful face everything came flooding back and she gasped. Softly tracing his face tears streamed down her face. Getting up and quickly getting dressed she walked out of their room to send for a messenger.

“Send a messenger to Fire Lord Zuko. Avatar Aang is dead.”


End file.
